Queen of the Smurfs
by sparkleeyes20
Summary: A badly injured Smurfette is found in the woods by Hefty and is taken to the Smurfs village to be treated. Little do they know that she hides a big secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Queen of the Smurfs **

I can't wait to watch that new Smurfs movie that's coming out! And I've always wanted to do a Smurfs Fanfic!

Sparkly love from sparkleeyes20.

**Chapter 1**

Hefty Smurf was walking through the forest looking for some Smurf berries to collet for the Smurfs village. He was whistling lightly to himself before he stopped at a sight. A Smurfette lay near base of a tree. She was cut and bruised all over. Bright red blood stained her purple shorts.

"Holy Smurfs!" Hefty exclaimed.

He ran over to her and picked up her wrist. He found her pulse beating erratically beneath his fingers.

"Well, at least she's alive," he said to himself.

He carefully picked her up and lightly threw her over his shoulder. He began to walk off carefully towards the Smurf village.

"_I need to get her some help and fast. But I wonder… is she another Smurfette made by Gargamel? But she can't be. Gargamel wouldn't hurt his own creations… would he?"_ he thought to himself.

"Papa Smurf! Papa Smurf!" Hefty shouted to the red wearing Smurf.

"What is it Hefty?" the old Smurf asked.

"This," he said, holding out the injured Smurfette for him to see.

"Oh my! She's badly injured. We must get her medical help immediately!" Papa Smurf said.

Smurfette offered her home as a place for the other Smurfette to stay and heal. Hefty and Smurfette took her to Smurfette's home while Papa Smurf went to get a medical kit. Hefty laid the Smurfette down on Smurfette's bed and they both waited for Papa Smurf to come and treat her. Papa Smurf came a few moments later and began to treat the Smurfette's cuts and scrapes. Smurfette got a rag and began to help by cleaning up the blood around some of her wounds. Soon the Smurfette was treated and bandaged and left to rest. Smurfette stayed near her in case she woke up. Vanity Smurf came about an hour later to help Smurfette by running to get Papa Smurf as soon as he was given word to. Many Smurfs gathered around Smurfette's home to be some of the first to hear about her. The Smurflings took interest in her immediately after they heard about her. They were now talking about her and wondering what she was like.

"I bet she's just like Smurfette!" Snappy said.

"She could be just like me!" Sassette said.

"Let's just hope she doesn't turn out to be like Brainy," Nat said quietly.

"Yeah!" the other Smurflings agreed.

* * *

><p>Several hours past and the Smurfette was still asleep. Some of the Smurfs that gathered around Smurfette's home left to go do their own thing. Smurfette and Vanity were next to her watching to make sure that if she woke up Vanity didn't have to be told twice. She began to stir.<p>

"Oh! She's waking! Smurfly Vanity! Go get Papa Smurf!" Smurfette said.

"You don't need to Smurf me twice," Vanity said, racing out the door.

The Smurfette opened her eyes and blinked a few times. Smurfette came a bit closer to her. Suddenly, she sprang awake completely.

"Where am i?" she said looking around.

"It's alright. You're safe," Smurfette told her.

"But how did I get here?" she asked.

"A Smurf who lives in this village brought you here to be treated," Smurfette responded.

"Oh," she said quietly.

"What's your name?" Smurfette asked.

"Strongette. But you can call me Strong," she answered.

"Why do they call you that?" Papa Smurf asked while coming in.

"It's mostly for my physical strength but it's also for my strong, loving heart," Strong said while placing a fist to her heart.

Both Papa Smurf and Smurfette did an 'oh' of understanding.

"Well, how are you feeling Strong?" Papa Smurf asked.

"Much better than I was, thank you," she said politely.

"Can we see her now?" Everyone heard the Smurflings ask.

"It's up to you whether you let them see you or not," Smurfette said.

"Why not? I've probably kept them waiting long enough. So let them in!" she said.

Smurfette opened the door and the Smurflings all raced to the side of Strong. They 'oo'ed and 'ah'ed at Strong.

"You _are_ a real Smurfette!" Sassette exclaimed.

"That's right," she answered.

"You have pretty red hair!" Nat told her.

"Thank you," she said while giggling.

"What's your name?" Snappy questioned.

"Strongette. But you can call me Strong."

"Where are you from Strong?" Slouchy asked.

"A village full of Smurfettes and a few Smurfs quite a ways away from this one."

"Well what happened my dear?" Papa Smurf asked.

"My village was attacked by a witch who tries to capture us and destroy our village at times. Three of my friends were in danger of being hit by a blast of magic so I jumped in front of them. The blast sent me out of the village and into the forest. I was trying to get back home when I collapsed and one of your Smurfs found me. I am forever grateful to you all."

"Now I see what you meant when you said a strong, loving heart. Only someone with a heart like yours would jump in front of a magic blast to save their friends," Smurfette said.

Strong smiled lightly to her when something clicked in her mind.

"Oh, the Smurf who saved me… who and where is he?" she asked.

"That would be Hefty. He should be out cutting wood," Sassette said.

"Would you take me to him? I would like to thank him properly," she said.

"I don't think you should get out of bed just yet. Wait here and I will get him," Papa Smurf said.

She nodded and Papa Smurf walked out of Smurfette's house. Strong and the Smurflings chatted for a bit before Papa Smurf came back in with Hefty trailing. They approached the bed.

"Hefty, this is Strongette, the Smurfette you saved," Papa Smurf said.

"You are the Smurf who saved me? The one they call Hefty?" she asked Hefty.

"That's right," he answered.

"Then I am forever in your debt Hefty. Thank you for saving my life," she said while smiled brightly.

"Oh… um… Sure, no problem… anytime," he stammered with a light blush on his face.

She smiled again just as bright and warm as she did a moment ago before lying down and falling back asleep for a while.

* * *

><p>A few days had passed since Strong was found by Hefty in the woods. Strong had finally gotten to her feet and walked around the village where she met everyone. Strong loved Baby Smurf though. She thought he was just the cutest little thing. Today however Strong and Sassette were near or in some trees at the border of the Smurf village. Strong parted some branches of the tree she was in. She looked around then gasped when her eyes landed on something.<p>

"What? What is it?" Sassette called in question from the ground.

"It's a rare blue oak orchid! **(AN: I just made that up so don't look for it in stores, a book or on the internet!)**" She answered.

"A what?" Sassette asked.

"A blue oak orchid. They are extremely rare. The grow on the hills near the trunks of oak trees which is where oak in blue oak orchid comes from but, because of the oak trees, most die from lack of sunshine or rain water," she explained.

"Really? Can I see?" she asked excitedly.

"If you'll give me a few minutes I'll take you with me to see in person," she responded with a smile.

Sassette cheered with glee at her statement. Strong smiled wider at her before turning back to look at the orchid. Brainy was walking towards the tree Sassette was under and Strong was in. Brainy came to stand beside the young female Smurfling and looked up into the tree where she was staring. He got a panicked look on his face when he saw Strong.

"Strong! Get down from there! Before you hurt yourself! " Brainy yelled.

"Huh?" she asked before taking a small step back and on to a bad branch which broke under her weight, "Whoa!"

She began hurtling towards the ground. Sassette and Brainy both gasped in fear. Strong reacted quickly and grabbed a sturdy, lower branch of the tree, swung with it, back flipped three times in the air, before landing perfectly on her feet before the two of them.

"Did you need something Brainy?" she asked him.

He took a deep breath and began, "You need to be more careful Strong! One wrong move while in a…"

"Please save the lecture 'til later Brainy! Please! I promised Sassette I would take her to see something," she said, interrupting him.

"Can we go now Strong?" Sassette asked.

Strong nodded to the young Smurfling and held out her hand to Sassette. Sassette got the hint and took Strong's hand in her own. Strong then pulled the girl up and on to her back. Sassette laughed at this while Strong looked over her shoulder and smiled at the young female. Strong then began to walk off into the forest. Brainy saw this and immediately began to worry.

"Wait! Where are you going?" He asked.

"Into the forest for a few moments! We'll be back, so don't wait up!" Strong called to him.

Brainy shook his head in horror and ran back into the village. He spotted Papa Smurf and began to run to him.

"Papa Smurf! Papa Smurf!" he called.

"What is it now Brainy?" the old Smurf asked.

"Strong just took Sassette into the forest! Sassette could be in danger being with that stray Smurfette!" Brainy exclaimed.

"Now, now, my little Smurf, we shouldn't think so badly of Strongette," Papa Smurf scolded, "Besides, did Sassette seem afraid to go into the forest with Strong?"

"I didn't see her face but I'm sure it was fear stricken! Utterly horrified I'm sure!" he exaggerated.

Handy, who was talking to Papa Smurf before Brainy came, rolled his eyes.

"Hey guys!" Sassette called running up.

"Hello Sassette. Did you have fun with Strong?" Papa Smurf asked her.

"I did Pappy! I really did! Strong took me to see an amazing and rare orchid!" she said while jumping up and down.

"You mean she didn't hurt you?" Brainy asked.

"Why would she do that?" Sassette asked confused.

"Don't listen to him Sassette. But I must ask. Where _is_ Strong?" Handy said.

"Oh she's coming but we're going to need your help."

"My help?" Handy asked.

"All of your help! Come with us to Smurfette's house."

"Why?" Brainy questioned.

"We brought the orchid with us. We want to plant it in Smurfette's yard to surprise her but we need more hands to dig a hole big enough for the flower before Smurfette gets home from picking Smurfberries."

"Did you get their help Sassette?" Strong called from a bit of way away.

"Getting it Strong!" she called back before turning to face the Smurfs in front of her, "So will you help us?"

"Sure," they all answered.

Sassette jumped up and cheered before looking over to see Strong carrying the orchid in her arms with ease. The orchid was almost four times her size.

"Wow! She's almost as strong as Hefty!" Handy exclaimed.

"That's partly where her name comes from," Sassette explained while they walked quickly to Smurfette's house.

The five of them reached Smurfette's house. Strong placed the orchid down carefully on the ground before helping the other four dig a hole large enough for the flower. In a few moments the hole was dug and Strong was lowering the flower into it. After that was done the five quickly shoveled the dirt around the flower to cover the roots. Eventually, they were patting the dirt to pack it and make sure the flower would be safe from strong winds. Sassette and Strong waved goodbye to Papa Smurf, Handy and Brainy before sitting down to wait for Smurfette. Smurfette came back to her home to see Strong and Sassette sitting in front of the orchid.

"Surprise!" they both yelled.

"Oh my gosh! What's this?" she exclaimed almost dropping her basket.

Strong smiled brightly to her and Sassette clapped her hands in excitement.

"Do you like?" Strong asked.

"Like what?" Smurfette questioned.

In answer, both females motioned to the flower they were sitting in front of. Smurfette gasped.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" she said.

"It's rare too!" Sassette added.

"It is?" she asked.

"That's right. Now Smurfette."

Said Smurfette turned to Strong.

"You need to water this orchid twice a day if you want it to survive. If you're doing that but it's still dying, call me because we might need to move it to a different spot, okay?" Strong explained.

"Sure," she replied.

"Good. Now it's getting late, we should go to bed," Strong said.

Smurfette nodded but Sassette tugged on Strong's shirt sleeve. Strong hummed in question to the small female.

"Will you come with me Strong? To tell me good night?" Sassette asked.

"Of course darling," Strong said while smiling.

She and Sassette walked off toward the home Sassette shared with the other Smurflings. Since Strong didn't have a place to stay, she had been staying with Smurfette until she had enough strength to return to her village without collapsing from over working herself. So far she could get about two hundred feet out before she collapsed but that wasn't enough to get her back to her village safe and sound. Her village was seven THOUSAND feet away. It would take several weeks for her to get back if she kept collapsing every ten minutes plus she need more energy to defend herself from dangers in the forest. She wouldn't make it to her village for a while. They were quickly approaching the Smurflings home. Both Sassette and Strong entered to see Nat, Slouchy and Snappy all ready to go to bed. The perked up as soon as they saw Strong.

"Hey Strong!" Snappy called.

"What are you doing here?" Nat asked her.

"I came to tell you all and Sassette good night. Is that alright?" she said as she raised an eyebrow in question.

"Of course. You're always welcome to tell us good night," Slouchy said.

Sassette raced to the side of her and Slouchy's bunk bed. Strong came over and lifted her up until she was sitting on her top bunk bed. Sassette told her thank you and Strong went and did the same thing to Snappy. He also said thank you. She told each one of them good night but just as she was about to leave to head back to Smurfette's house, Slouchy called her name.

"Strong," he said.

"Yes Slouchy?" she asked.

"I wanna be just like you when I grow up! Kind hearted and strong in so many ways besides physical!" he told her.

"Me too!" Snappy voiced.

"I'm more likely to do that than you three since I'm a girl," Sassette told them.

Strong chuckled quietly as they argued over who was most likely to grow more like her. She walked back over to stand in between the beds.

"Well little darlings, that's not my decision. It's fate's decision. But I want you all to do me one Smurfy little favor," she said.

"What's that?" they asked in union.

"Never lose sight of who you truly are. And don't _ever_ let anyone change you to be someone you're not," she told them.

"We promise!" they all said.

She smiled one more time before turning out the light to the small house.

"Good night," she whispered.

Then Strong walked out of the Smurfling's home, closing the door after her.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Papa Smurf said right behind Strong.

Strong jumped and clamped a hand over her mouth to keep from crying out in surprise. She exhaled then looked at Papa Smurf pleadingly.

"Please don't sneak up behind me Papa Smurf. I nearly had a heart attack," she said politely.

"I'm sorry my dear. But what you said to the Smurfs was the Smurfy thing to say to them at that time. You're right when you said its fate's decision and not yours and you're also right in telling them not to lose sight of who they are and to make sure that no one can change that. You are very intelligent," he said appraisingly.

"Thank you. Got it from my father I suppose," she said while scratching the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Your father?" Papa Smurf asked.

"Is there something wrong?" she questioned.

"I've never heard of a Smurf or a Smurfette having a mother or father," he told her truthfully.

"I can understand that. In assumption, I bet you've never even heard of a naturally made Smurfette have you?" at his head shake, she continued, "Well, Smurfettes and Smurfs have been around in my village for centuries on end. Since the beginning really. My mother and father met, got married, and about a hundred years later I came around."

"What is your father like?" he asked her.

"You mean _was_. What _was_ he like?"

"What do you mean my dear?"

"I mean that my father died about eighty six years ago by the witch who won't leave my village and its people alone."

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

"It's okay. It's not your fault. The blame goes to Arydonia and that retched cat of her Gigi."

Papa Smurf reached over and patted her shoulder in sympathy.

"You're here Strong."

"Thank you Papa Smurf. Good night."

"Good night my dear."

With that, Papa Smurf turned and left. Strong went inside Smurfette's home and immediately fell asleep on the bed made on the couch.

* * *

><p>The tree scene came from Gnomeo and Juliet. In Case you all are wondering.<p>

Sparkly love from sparkleeyes20.


	2. Chapter 2

**Queen of the Smurfs**

Chap-e-tar 2!

Sparkly love from sparkleeyes20.

**Chapter 2**

A whole week and a half had passed since Strong was found in the forest near the Smurfs village. Strong was getting along perfectly with all the Smurfs there and had no trouble helping out any Smurf who needed it. All the Smurflings had gone on at least one big adventure with Strong. And they didn't just have fun. No, they learned a little bit about flowers and trees from Strong too. Of course, she didn't lecture Nat on which to stay away from because he already knew. Smurfette absolutely loved having another Smurfette her age to get along with. They talked all night sometimes about some of the Smurfs or a hat Smurfette made to wear. Strong was just as female as Smurfette was but she was also such a tomsmurf. She wasn't afraid to get down and dirty. She even wrestled with Grouchy in the mud one rainy day. Long story short, Strong said he should lighten up a little, Grouchy got mad and challenged her, she accepted, they wrestled in the mud for twenty eight minutes, and then Strong won. Grouchy wasn't too happy with that but then again when is he ever? Anyway, Strong was now taking a morning walk through the village. She passed by a mushroom home with Handy on top fixing the roof. He spotted Strong.

"Good morning Strong!" he called to her.

"Good morning Handy!" Strong called back.

She continued to walk through the village when she passed Greedy.

"Good morning Greedy," she said.

"Oh, good morning Strong. Would you like a freshly baked pastry?" he asked holding out a pan.

"Yes thank you Greedy," she thanked taking one.

Strong waved goodbye to Greedy and popped the pastry in her mouth, chewing as she walked. Hefty passed by her on his morning jog. She couldn't speak at the moment so she just waved to him with a smile.

"Oh, hey Strong," he said while stopping.

She swallowed the pastry before replying, "Hi Hefty! Don't let me get in the way of your morning jog."

"Oh you're not in my way. In fact, I wanted to ask you a question," he told her.

"Ask away," she said.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to pick some Smurfberries today?" he asked.

"I would love to. Any way I could help your village gets me closer to repaying my debt to you all!" she answered.

"Great. I'll be by Smurfette's house to get you a little after lunch," he said.

"Smurfy," she responded.

Strong waved goodbye to Hefty as he continued on his morning jog. While she walked off to continue her morning walk.

* * *

><p>A little after lunch, Strong was waiting on Smurfette's doorstep for Hefty. A small wicker basket was sitting next to her. She was humming lightly to herself when a shadow fell over her. She looked up and smiled at Hefty. He returned it.<p>

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"I'm ready," she said, standing up and grabbing the basket.

"Wait. That's not Smurfette's basket. Where did you get that one?" he questioned curiously.

"Oh, my mother taught me how to make wicker baskets a long time ago. I quickly made this one several days ago," she responded.

Hefty got a look on his face to show he understood. He then gestured for her to follow him. She complied and went with him into the forest. They collected a bunch of Smurfberries while chatting a bit. Soon they had enough and were just walking along the creek. They reached a spot where a bunch of rocks washed onto the shore. They set their baskets down and walked towards the water that lapped onto the shore. Strong sat on a rock while Hefty skipped smaller rocks on the water right next to her. She watched for a long time before a certain rock he picked up caught her attention. She jumped up and grabbed Hefty's arm.

"Wait! Don't throw that one!" she exclaimed.

"Why not?" he asked confused.

"Look at the shape of the rock," she said.

He looked at it. It was in the shape of a heart.

"Its heart shaped," he told her confused.

"Exactly! In my village, if you find a heart shaped rock, keep it. Because it will bring good luck in the impending future," she explained.

"Really?" he asked.

She smiled brightly and nodded while saying, "There are several things that symbol stuff of that sort."

"Like what?"

Strong thought for a moment before brightening up at a thought.

"If you hear a cricket chirp and a frog croak at the same time, it means you've forgotten something very important."

"Really?"

"Yep. True ever time as well."

"Interesting."

She nodded while smiling. Hefty looked to the stone before looking at her once more. He gently grabbed her hand and placed the stone in it. She looked at him in confusion.

"You said it brought good luck in the impending future."

She nodded nervously.

"I'm giving it to you to bring you good luck when you take your trip back to her village," he explained.

Her eyes widened a bit. She looked down at the stone before slowly closing her hand. She smiled at Hefty with a light blush on the bridge of her nose.

"Thank you Hefty. You're a very kind Smurf for being such strong Smurf," she told him.

"No problem. You'll need all the luck you can get to help with the collapsing problem," he said with a light blush on _his_ face.

"Very true, Hefty Smurf, very true."

They picked up their baskets and walked back to the village. The small blush stayed on Strong's face but Hefty didn't know why. They gave their baskets to Greedy, who told them they would get their baskets back by tomorrow. After that, Hefty said goodbye to Strong and walked off. As soon as he was out of hearing distance, Strong's blush increased tenfold. She raced back to Smurfette's house with the stone clutched tightly in her hand.

"Smurfette!" she yelled bursting through the door.

"What is it Strong?" Smurfette asked.

"You might want to sit down for this," Strong said.

They both sat down and Strong told her what happened between her and Hefty.

"I don't believe I understand. What's wrong with Hefty giving you a rock for good luck?" Smurfette asked.

"Because it deals with another symbol in our village. If a Smurf gives a Smurfette, or vice versa, a rock shaped like a heart then it means they will eventually… fall in love," Strong explained.

"What? Really?" Smurfette asked, suddenly interested.

Strong nodded her head.

"Well, are you sure it will come true?" she asked.

"Well… I suppose there's a possibility that it won't come true… but only because Hefty doesn't know of the symbol," Strong said while thinking.

"Then you'll have nothing to worry about!" Smurfette exclaimed.

"I suppose not…" she said still a bit worried.

Suddenly, both Smurfettes heard pounding on Smurfette's door.

"Strong!" they heard Sassette call.

"Oh yes… I forgot I was taking the Smurflings into the forest this evening. My how time flies," Strong commented.

"Well, I shouldn't keep you waiting. Have fun Strong!" Smurfette said.

"Thank you," she responded getting up.

She walked out the door and was met by four very eager faces. She giggled lightly.

"Are we ready?" she asked the younger ones.

"Yes!" they responded.

"Oh, but we have to pick up Baby first. We promised pappy we would watch over him this evening," Sassette said.

"That's alright. Let's go get him then," Strong said.

The five walked towards Papa Smurf's mushroom house. Strong knocked on the door. Papa Smurf opened it. He smiled and handed Strong the infant Smurf. She thanked him and began to walk off towards the forest with the Smurflings right behind her. They walked in the forest and Strong pointed out birds, butterflies and several other creatures the Smurflings didn't know out to them. Baby had fun as well. Strong would sometimes throw him up in the air really high and catch him. He would giggle and laugh at this. The Smurflings and Strong sometimes laugh with him.

* * *

><p>About three hours later, when the sky was beginning to turn dark, the five, plus Baby, walked back towards the village. Strong was humming a light lullaby to the infant in her arms. Baby's eyelids dropped a bit more before closing entirely, sound asleep. Strong continued to hum lightly so the infant would stay asleep. They reached the village to find Papa Smurf and Hefty waiting for them. Strong stopped humming and smiled to them. The Smurflings all bid goodnight to the three adult Smurfs before heading to their home to go to bed. Strong tried to hand Baby to Papa Smurf but Baby wouldn't have it. He clung tightly to Strong babbling softly in his sleep. Papa Smurf and Strong chuckled lightly while Hefty just smiled. The three walked towards Papa Smurf's house, stopping to say goodnight to Hefty when they passed his house. Once the two reached the red with white spots house, Strong went inside and placed Baby lightly in his cradle. Strong bid goodnight to Papa Smurf before walking back to Smurfette's house. She climbed onto her temporary bed and fell asleep instantly, the excitement of the day finally catching up to her.<p> 


End file.
